politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Nassckonia
Nassckonia Overview Nassckonia is a nation led by Cynthia Mackintosh on the continent of North America. Nassckonia's government is an Empire with Moderate Social Policies and Capitalist Economic Policies. Nassckonia's National Animal is the 'Moose' and national plant is the 'Edelweiss'. Nassckonia is 14 Years Old History of Nassckonia The Story of Nassckonia is a rough one, on October 10th 2014 (12 years ago Ingame) Nassckonia was founded by a evil mentally ill leader named Morgan Fraser. The people in Nassckonia were taxed 95-100% and that was for bottom class people. They were slaves, they made and grew food only for the Capital, Strattenburg. During The Marionette War, Nassckonia was dead. There was absolutely nothing left, Fraser decided that he would lower taxes on people to rebuild they were about 75%. In Late February, a Massive war with Malonia led by Malone started after ill messages in the #politicsandwar IRC Channel. Nassckonia had massive navy support over Malonia, and Malonia was losing. Morgan Fraser doing a Speech in a Perdid City Stadium about how Nassckonia would get through this war, when a Malonian missile obliterated the stadium, killing Morgan Fraser and everybody in a 2 mile radius, 30,000 people died. Nassckonia was in shock over the tragedy and fear quadrupled among the people. After this incident, Fraser's heir Lysandre Mackintosh took over as leader and destroyed Malonia. Bringing peace to the people, and rebuilding from that war, helping his people rebuild with his own bare hands. After everything was said and done, Lysandre ruled with a stern but fair hand, and lowered the taxes to 5%. The people were happy. 3 Years Later, Lysandre's Wife, Diantha couped and killed him. Their son, Lysandre Mackintosh II then couped and killed his mother, Diantha. 4 years after that moment, policy changes came to Nassckonia, after Lysandre Mackintosh II died of a heart attack. people wanted better technology and Infrastructure. And The Empire turned into a Federation and became a Democracy. Elections came 2 days after that and Lysandre Mackintosh III lost the Election to Dominique Fitzhein who has been leader for a very short time. After 4 months (ingame),Dominique Fizhein called an election because his party didn't have enough seats to do what they needed. Dominique lost the Election to Donovan Rutherford, who got the majority of seats. Two weeks later a rebellion started up with Lysandre Mackintosh as the leader of the Rebellion, Lysandre III's forces killed the Nassckonian Military, and he couped Donovan, making Lysandre III the leader and Emperor of Nassckonia. On January 27th 1999, Lysandre III died of unknown causes, they autopsy didn't know what happened for a young leader to die. Lysandre III's sister, Cynthia took over the country as the only member of the Mackintosh Family left. She still leads today. Nassckonia Commodities Nassckonia's two main Food commodities are Moose meat, and Coconuts. There are overpopulation of Moose in Nassckonia, nobody knows why, but they graze on Nassckonia's fields and forest floors. Moose farms are massively huge, and contain about 50,000 - 100,000 Moose per farm. The Moose meat stock is very successful and the meat itself feeds people all around the world. Coconuts are the second most massive commodity in Nassckonia. The history of the coconut goes back to Lysandre Mackintosh I. Lysandre was visiting an island about 200 km off of the coast of Strattenburg, for a vacation when he came across the islands best tasting food. He was hesitant on consuming the Coconut, but when he did, he fell in love. He bought thousands of coconut tree seeds and built farms producing the Coconuts. At the time, it was such a delicasy, that a national anthem was made from it.